


Un día

by Deus_Queen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conjunx Endura, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Post-War, Pregnancy, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Typical, one day you command complete armies and the other you are in a Sparklings tent with your partner.AU: The baby shop





	Un día

 

"What do you think of this one?"

Megatron sighed inside, they were here for a full hour in this sector where I could only see the bibs, blankets with organic animals and stuffed animals anyway. The store was very colorful for its taste, only showed colors pink, light blue, yellow and light green. There were also other mech and femme in the store, to their dismay, who came with their little Sparkling. Megatron would never have imagined standing in such places, but he would do it for Optimus.

"It's cute" He said when he saw how Optimus showed him a thick white blanket with a childish Autobot logo.

Optimus smiled happily and handed him the cloth blanket that felt as soft and soft as touching humans. Then he turned and continued with his search for more items in this store. The Sparkling of Optimus and he would not be long in coming, it showed with the stomach of Optimus bloated and his great good humor to prepare things for the arrival of his little one.

Megatron just watched as Optimus now looked at some stuffed toys that were curiously the embodiment of some Autobots such as Grimlock, Prowl, Bumblebee and others. Oh, he could also see a doll from Ravage and Menasor. Optimus then stopped abruptly and then quickly jumped to the other side of the store, Megatron worried and then caught up with him; in doing so, he found what had caused such a reaction in his partner.

"Megatron, look at this!"

Optimus aimed with bright optics at what caused his voice to fill with emotion. Megatron just stared with neutral expression to a kind of dungeon-like deposit that he had knowledge of. Ah yes ... it was the same design that humans used for their offspring, the so-called _cradles._ This cradle was white, thick grids, with legs bent so that it swings and of a perfect size for a Sparkling, surely they decided to copy this design for the Cybertronians, although ... it did not seem bad at all.

"Do not you think it's cute?" Commented Optimus observing the crib with comforting optics "I remember that on Earth, Bumblebee showed me where humans kept their children" He turned to see Megatron "Could we ...?"

"If it's what you want, I have no problem" he replied before his partner finished.

Optimus smiled broadly "Thank you" Megatron sighed inside with love, loved the warm smile that Optimus always dedicated to him.

"Okay, we already have toys, lots of blankets and this crib, now we have to find some Energon Bottles for Sparkling and more stuffed animals, Sideswipe told me that there was one with your image, Megatron"

Megatron let out a moan. This would take a lot, but I would do it for Optimus and Sparkling on the way.


End file.
